bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 5/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 5. Enji Todoroki (Endeavor) Profile *Age: 45 *Birthday: August 8 *Height: 195 cm *Favourite Things: Kuzumochi Behind the Scenes He was originally meant to be part of the U.A. faculty, but he ended up being too much of a one-dimensional powerhouse without much else going on, so I decided against that. Story wise, he's basically a terrible father, but I hope to eventually portray exactly why that is. He can switch his beard and mustache flames on and off, but he typically leaves it burning as a flashy show of power. Rikido Sato Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: June 19 *Height: 185 cm *Favorite Thing: Cake Behind the Scenes I suspect this guy's Quirk is a really strong one, and I want to show it, but I just haven't found the right opportunity. His design kind of reminds me of the good old days, and I really like it. Koji Koda Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: February 1 *Height: 186 cm *Favourite Thing: Nature Behind the Scenes He's another one who hasn't gotten exposure yet. Will I ever even give him a line to say?! Stay tuned!!! (No promises). It's no secret that I like making not-quite-human characters, so I'm fond of this guy's design, too. Back of the Head He's got this weird, fluttery-looking thing thing back there. It's probably hair. Katsuki Bakugo's Costume The "I can't think of any more characters to profile, so here's some costume commentary" corner. Gauntlets and Braces - Storage Tank. Sweat seeps through and is sent to the tank. The palm part is extremely absorbent and therefore prone to exploding. It's made of materials that can withstand strong impacts. The costume's designed to go through some harsh battles, so in order prevent the grenade pin from accidentally falling out, this device has a two-stage safeguard. 'Grenades '- Sweat from the storage tank can be put in these hand grenades. Seriously, what's the point?! 'Knee pads '- These blunt attachments were designed so that Bakugo could kill with his knees. All in All: Heartless. Izuku Midoriya's Costume The "What the heck do I do with these blank pages starting next volume?" corner. 'Jumpsuit '- An ordinary jumpsuit. ¥12,800 at a sporting goods store. 'Mask '- ¥4,980 at a military surplus shop. A mask used in air-soft games and the like. The bottom part is painted cloth. 'Elbow and Knee Pads '- ¥11,500 for a pair of each at a sporting good store. 'Gloves '- Ordinary gloves. ¥2,600 at a home improvement store. 'Belt '- ¥3,800 at a military shop. 'Hood '- Ski mask with homemade horns attached. ¥4,700 for the materials, purchased at a home improvement store. All in All: ¥40,380. Juzo Honenuki Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: June 20 *Height: 174 cm *Favourite Thing: Massages and receiving Behind the Scenes Rank filler for Class B. A cool, good-looking dude. He hates to lose. Nirengeki Shoda Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: February 2 *Height: 165 cm *Favourite Thing: Watching boxing matches Behind the Scenes This is my greatest naming achievement to date. I feel like he's another one who was originally a member of Class A. Sports Festival When I was putting this arc together in my mind, it was going to be a vehicle for Todoroki's development. There'd be two chapters for the obstacle race, one for the interlude, two for the cavalry battle and about five for the tournament itself. That was the grand plan, but when I started drawing, I realized I needed to showcase all these characters, so it couldn't be as succinct as I'd imagined. Since then, I had a chance to talk with Naruto’s Kishimoto Sensei, and he told me "Whenever you make an estimate of the length of an arc, count on it ballooning to twice that length." How right he is. Wow. I'm going full throttle with the volumes to come, too, so thanks for your support. Ochaco: All's well that ends well. Meet The Assistants Yokoyama-san Always helping me out. Keisuke Ikeda Got a huge body. Supervising Editor: Monji-san JUST HUGE. Hirofumi Neda Hey!! Hiroyuki Fujiya Pretty good! Ryu Horie I couldn't pull off what he does. Mitsuo Yuzawa Rough 'n' Tough. Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras